Santoki's PvP Guide
Originally posted on VS forum: Thanks again to Gamekiss and the developers of Valkyrie Sky (Yolim, i think it was called?) to providing the gaming community with an awesome online playing experience. With that said I would like to address the 'problem' of pvp in this game.The thing is, i used to think that the player vs player mechanics of this game was "fundamentally flawed" to quote a few people/posts about the topic. It is not. You have to understand the nature and mechanics of your class, build it PROPERLY (i can't stress this enough) as you would a hot-rod to take to the tracks if you want to actually win against other competitors. Srsly, you cannot go in a fight with pve skills (i will explain which skills are for pvp later on), with a novice grasp of MOVEMENT mechanics, and hope to outplay the other guy. MOVEMENT As i have just mentioned above, movement is key. Generally, you want to use short boosts (right click/x button) at irregular intervals or as need dicates. If you do it right, you can boost up to about 6 times before you go empty, or get close to it. And also keep in mind that using your normal attacks prevent you from charging boost. There is probably more to be said about boost, but lets move on. EXPERTISE Have you noticed that even when your skills are maxed, you dont start your stages/pvp encounters with your skills at lvl5? That is because you lack skill expertise. If you press 'S' and open up your skill book, it will tell you how much max skill (the bottom number) and current skill expertise (top number) of all your chosen abilities. Some of my maxed abilities are around 577/518, but some are like 419/518. The ones with 577 current expertise start me off in stages/fights at lvl5 (fully charged). The one with 419 start me off at lvl4. With that being said, it is VERY important to lvl your skill expertise because certain abilities (i.e. lead shot and i think chain break, to name a few) do MORE damage if they are at higher charge levels (i.e. 5>4>3>2>1). How do you raise your current skill expertise? Simple, you beat a stage (any stage will do, i believe) and that permanently adds '1' (yea just 1) to the skills that you have put in your ability bar/slots. SELECTION BY CLASS* *these are observations made by me that are the so called PVP skills. They are listed in the order of importance, per class* =edit Bowman= 1) Lead Shot : difficult to master, but well worth it. It shoots a 'signal shot' which can be blocked or dodged, but if it connects, it will shoot homing missiles to your target and do some serious damage if its at lvl 5 or even 4. 2) Dual Shot : the bowman shoots two streams of arrows at the enemy, very useful if you use it just as you boost/strafe, as it will make the arrows harder to dodge/more unpredictable. 3) Rapid Shot: shoots more arrows per attack, thus increasing the amount of arrows you cover the screen with. Quite useful 4) *insert personal preferance here* =edit Swordman= 1) Leap smash: a good swordman will use leap smash to approach the enemy, spamming it in quick succession to drain the opponant's boost (yes you can dodge it with short boosts), then going in for either a penta slash or with spirit sword hits, or both (this will result in a one shot, a TKO, in all likelihood). 2) Spirit sword: should ideally be used when its charged at 5, or even 4 if youre getting desperate to put on some pressure. Very useful skill for pve as well. 3) Penta slash(?): does about 1k damage in pvp if it crits. This is your strongest attack right here. Use it, preferably when you know your target has their back against the wall or has limited movement options. 4) *insert personal preferance here* Link of Swordman 'CANAAN' -----> http://www.uccgame.com/bbs/zboard.php?id=fps_ucc&no=549&category=20 -The next two classes i havent played myself, but have fought them several times in the field, so dont hate me if i unknowningly provide faulty info- =edit MAGE= ok, im not sure if those blue mana balls are an 'ability' or a variation of their 'normal' attack. If it IS an ability, it should be..... 1)Mana balls: follows you three times if you are in proximity to them. Just use THREE SHORT BOOSTS away from them and they are very easily dodged all together. Stop QQ'ing about mana balls, yes they are very effective, but it is not 'faceroll.' It is used in conjunction however with javelin and chain break quite frequently, for obvious reasons. 2)Chain break: requires a 'lock' (not too familiar with this mage mechanic either) on the target which is readily acquired when your target is closer to you. Anyway, it uses a lock and does a huge burst of damage when it is charged at lvl5. Crits for around 1200+, more than the swordman's penta slash. A very dangerous/effective skill. Also hinders boost regen rate. A must have pvp skill. 3)Javelin: shoots a blue beam of death that can hit multiple times if it connects. Use it against mana ball dodgers, when you can kind of tell what direction your opponent is boosting towards/away from. Requires a decent amount of skill to employ effectively, but well worth its benefits. 4)Tornado: Blocks Bowman bullets and low level barrage bullets (valkyrie mode). Can also used for distraction like mana balls. =SUMMONERS=* *This has to be the least played class, as i've seen, in the 2nd closed beta. So not too much info here but.... BEES/CROWS/that one black ghost thingies that shoot zig-zag-wise/PREFERANCE Really sorry i dont have much info on this potentially awesome class, i just haven't seen too many of em to be honest. STATS Stat placement is important, but i dont want to lead you to failure, so not gonna say too much on this subject, except that... Aside from your 'class stats' (i.e. bowman = dex, mage = int, etc.), Consider investing points into INT even if youre not a mage (this is especially true for swordmen) if you find yourself relying on your abilities to do the bulk of your damage, and not just 'normal attacks.' This is because INT raises your ABILITY CRIT RATE. I know a swordman who has 50%+ ability crit rate, and he has 250+ int. This goes to say mages have an inherant advantage in this aspect because they get so much out of their primary stat....but i may be just QQ'ing, w/e. IDC. Also a general rule of thumb: dont keep your 'free stat points' at '0.' You might need to invest some points here and there to equip some of the better gear that you will find along the way (i.e. uniques)